An Exception
by SawyerSeville19
Summary: I really can't come up with a summary. Just a short Alvon drabble. Cartoon version. OneShot. Review.


_**I really don't know why I'm posting this. I still owe a good friend her story, and this isn't it. I haven't been able to write for a long time. This was sitting on my laptop for months-literally. I guess Miss Hal Gibson's story inspired me to finish this one, which was maybe only a paragraph or two short of being complete anyway. I don't know if I still have what it takes to write Alvon, or stories in general. I guess I'll see what you readers have to say about that. **_

_**Cartoon version. I guess this could be considered brotherly. Not sure.  
**_

_**-Alvon-Kogan-Fan19  
**_

_**Enjoy.  
**_

* * *

It was around midnight and it was currently in the middle of a blizzard that a red clad chipmunk lay awake in his bed. His ocean blue eyes stared out the window, watching sheets of white fly past outside. The blizzard had been going on all evening and has yet to lighten up. Normally he would be thrilled about such an event, seeing as how at the rate it was going, school would be out for a while. It wasn't that he was afraid. Thunderstorms were much worse than blizzards in his opinion as far as being scary.

The power had gone out about a couple hours ago, and only he knew about it since he had been up for a while. He had seen Theodore's bunny nightlight go out and he had tested the main lights just to be sure. The power had definitely gone out.

His baby brother had gotten up an hour ago to use the bathroom in his half asleep state, and he caught some mumbling about how it was cold. And he's been gone since then. After getting up once more to see where he had gone to, he smiled upon seeing him snuggled against Dave in their father's room.

Now, he lay staring out the window an hour later, and couldn't help but notice that he could see his breath every time he exhaled. He had bunched up his blanket around his body, but it didn't stop him from being cold.

He looked to Simon for the millionth time, and wondered how his brothers could sleep through this cold. Finally, after much mental debate, he uncovered himself, the task taking a few minutes, and climbed out of bed. He was hit with intense cold and was covered in goosebumps by the time he reached Simon's bed.

Fighting the urges to shiver, he reached out and gently shook Simon's shoulder. It didn't take long for Simon to wake, and his hazy gray eyes looked up at his brother. Yawning, Simon rubbed his eyes and asked, "What, Alvin?" He looked to his clock, squinting his eyes to get the blur of his vision to come together so he could read the time. "Why are you waking me up at twelve thirty in the morning?"

Simon was usually cranky when woken up before his required eight hours was completed, so Alvin shouldn't have been surprised at the tone. But when his brother didn't wait for an answer, or to see what he needed, and instead turned his back to him, curling into a ball, Alvin found himself hurt.

Alvin sighed and turned to go back to his bed, but was stopped when he felt a warm hand on his wrist. The contradiction to the cold of his body and the warmth of Simon's hand sent chills throughout him. He looked back, seeing Simon was sitting up.

"I'm sorry, Alvin," Simon apologized and Alvin felt his brother shiver now that he wasn't hidden under his blankets like before. "I shouldn't have acted like that. I'm a bit crabby when I'm tired."

Alvin smiled and nodded. "It's fine." Simon pulled him over more and replaced the hand holding his wrist with the other. Using his now free hand, Simon trailed his fingertips along his brother's forearm. "Alvin, you're cold as ice." He looked into Alvin's eyes, seeing him smiling slightly.

"Yeah, the power went out a couple hours ago. So the heater hasn't been on since then."

"Do you want to lay with me?" Simon asked. "Is that why you woke me?" Alvin nodded, feeling a shiver shoot through his body. "Well," Simon began, lowering his hands from Alvin's arm. "Go get your blanket."

Alvin retrieved the blanket and Simon took it from him and spread it out on top of his own. Once it was fixed, Simon pulled back the covers and motioned for Alvin to join him. Alvin didn't hesitate and lay down beside his brother. Simon covered him up, adjusting the blanket and tucking him in. Once done with that, Simon did the same on his side and soon, both brothers were laying down, snug under the blankets.

Despite the added blankets, Alvin still felt the urge to shiver, and his body still felt very cold. He looked over at Simon, who had his eyes closed again. Alvin chewed on his lower lip before blowing out a soft breath and scooting closer to his brother.

After a few more movements, Simon, without opening his eyes, asked, "What are you doing, Alvin?" Alvin knew his brother hadn't fallen back asleep. But he had hoped his subtle movements wouldn't have been picked up on.

"Uh, just getting comfortable," Alvin replied. By now, Alvin was much closer to his brother, and Simon could feel Alvin's cold body temperature hit him and he knew what Alvin was trying to do. He lay onto his side, facing Alvin and opened his eyes. Alvin searched Simon's eyes.

Simon was never one for physical things like hugging unless it was called for, or if it was someone he truly cared about. While he knew Simon cared for him, loved him, that didn't mean he would want to hug him.

"What are you thinking, Alvin?" Simon asked softly, noting he could see his breath as he spoke, and noting he could feel Alvin trembling though he was trying to hide it.

Alvin shook his head in answer. Simon opened his arms and motioned for Alvin to come to him. Alvin hesitated, looking at Simon with uncertainty.

"I know you're cold, Alvin," Simon said. "And if you don't warm up soon, you'll be sick later on." Alvin nodded and closed the distance between them, and felt Simon wrap his arms around him, pulling him close.

Simon was very warm, and he felt bad for bringing his cold body to his, but Simon didn't seem to mind it. "I thought you didn't like hugging." Simon looked down at Alvin, who tilted his head up and met his brother's eyes.

"I have a few exceptions," Simon informed him. "You're one of them." Alvin smiled and curled against Simon, feeling his brother's body heat soothing away his trembles and shivers.

There was silence between the brothers for a few minutes before Alvin finally spoke, "Thanks, Si…"

Simon smiled.

"If this gets out, I'm totally denying it," Alvin stated. Simon chuckled, shaking his head. Typical Alvin.

* * *

_**So there we have it. Let me know what you all think in a review please. And I have no comment at the moment about my tons of incomplete stories. We'll see what happens.**_


End file.
